x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warren Worthington III / Angel
''Angel 'Angel ' 'Warren Worthington III / Angel' is a 'mutant' with angel-like wings which allows him to fly. In addition to it, he is also adapted to flight and has enhanced strength, stamina and a limited healing factor. He becomes a member of 'The New X Men' sometime during The Battle at Alcatraz. Biography 'Early Life' Warren Worthington III was born in Centerport, New York in 1979 to Kathryn Worthington and Warren Worthington Jr. At age 11 in 1990, Warren began growing white-feathered wings on his shoulders much to his father's desperation. At first, Warren would think of cutting his wings off with a razor but instead of them stopping to grow, they would develop so that they would reach a wingspan of sixteen feet and after trying to cope with the situation, Warren would accept his mutation and even used his flight ability secretly to save people from threats such as fire breakouts or street attacks. Because his father was an important man and doctor, he would avoid bringing his son to public attention in fear that his mutation would be discovered although he secretly funded the 'cure' program supported by Dr. Kavita Rao. After many years of using his powers in secret, Warren would become aware that his powers were actually a gift and became attached to his wings, although he would have second thoughts when it came to the 'cure' as he was also tired of his father keeping him hidden from society. "It is what you want..."'' (X-Men: The Last Stand) After the cure was officialy developed at Alcatraz by Worthington Laboratories ( his father's own company), Warren became feeling uneasy as he realized that what his father wants is just to avoid being embarassed by something he doesn't understand. After being encased and the doctors trying to perform experiment on him at his father's will, Warren fought against the doctors while being restrained although moments later he would free himself and jump off the building through the glass while flying away much to his father's dissapointment and confusion and also at Leech's sight from his experimentation chamber. Warren would head to his old apartment where he grabbed his clothing and attempted to reach'' Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters'' after hearing a rumor about it from his father. 'Joining The X Men' Warren would reach the institute after Professor X's apparent demise and while introducing himself to Henry McCoy and Ororo Munroe, Hank would interrupt him by saying that the school facility would close at any moment as many students leave searching for the cure. Storm is against Hank's argument as she tells Warren to stay as long as he wants and that she will fight for the school as she heads with Hank, Wolverine, Iceman, Colossus and Shadowcat to Alcatraz for a final battle against The Brotherhood of Mutants. 'Battle at Alcatraz' Warren would eventually follow The X Men who travelled with the X-Jet to the island. Despite his father being against Warren most of his life for being a mutant, Warren would try to save him when The Omegas infiltrated the cure facility and tried to kill him. After Quill, Arclight and Psylocke threw Worthington Sr. off the building, Warren arrived at time and brought him to safety after which he joined The X Men in battle. 'Return at the mansion' Warren returned at the mansion where he trained with the rest of his new teammates, including Storm and Beast. He was later seen flying over the Golden Gate Bridge as it was getting fixed; he then flew over a park and waved to a little boy who was watching him fly. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Warren Worthington II - Father. #Ororo Monroe / Storm - Field leader and teammate. #Henry McCoy / Beast - Friend and teammate. #dr. Kavita Rao - Acquaintance. #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Enemy. 'Abilities' *''Flight'' *''Angel-like physiology'' *''Aerial adaptation'' *''Enhanced strength, stamina, endurance'' *''Healing factor (low)'' 'Trivia' *Despite being part of the original five X Men in the comic books, he appears as part of The New X Men along Iceman, Shadowcat and Colossus. *X-Men: The Last Stand features all the original first class X Men including: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Angel, Iceman and Beast although there is little corelation between these characters. Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Mutants